1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a pointing device for controlling the positioning, movement and operation of a cursor on a display screen associated with a computer and, more particularly, to an integrated pointing device that is mountable to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices are well known for controlling cursor movement over a display screen associated with a computer. Depending on the type of computer program in operation, the position of the cursor on a display screen may indicate a choice of computer commands on a menu associated with the computer program displayed on the display screen menu. One such device is a xe2x80x9cmousexe2x80x9d which has a ball mounted to its underside for contacting a horizontal surface and rolling therealong when manipulated by a computer operator. The X- and Y-axis components of movement are sensed and transmitted through a connecting cable to a serial input port of the computer. This signal to the computer is varied by the amount and direction of mouse ball movement, and causes a corresponding movement of the cursor on the display screen. Typically a pair of xe2x80x9cmousexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cclickxe2x80x9d buttons are located on the top of the mouse at the forward end thereof. The buttons permit a computer operator to enter a selection or other command to the computer (the command typically being shown by the position of the cursor on the displayed menu) upon pressing one or the other or both buttons, depending upon the software associated with the mouse. Such a device, which is separate from the computer console and keyboard, requires a connection to a computer port and a flat, horizontal supporting surface for proper operation. Furthermore, the computer operator must completely remove one hand from the computer keyboard in order to move the mouse and thus the cursor on the display screen and then reposition the hand again over the keys of the keyboard to resume data entry.
Another cursor controlling and signaling mechanism is a xe2x80x9cjoystickxe2x80x9d which, like the mouse, is completely separated from the computer console and keyboard. The joystick is typically an elongated, upright stick that extends upwardly from a base connected to the computer console by means of an electrical cable. The joystick is operated by tilting the upright stick in various directions to cause the cursor or other display element to move on the display screen in a direction and usually at a speed corresponding to the direction and pressure exerted on the stick by the computer operator. The operation of a joystick, however, frequently requires that both hands be moved from the computer keyboard, with one hand holding the base and the other hand manipulating the joystick. A xe2x80x9cclickxe2x80x9d button is usually located on the joystick. Although a mouse or joystick can be used with a portable xe2x80x9claptopxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cnotebookxe2x80x9d sized computer, such devices are cumbersome, since they must be carried separately and connected to the computer before use. Moreover, such devices are not suitable for operation during travel.
A xe2x80x9ctrackballxe2x80x9d is still another type of known cursor controlling device. This device, which in essence is an inverted mouse, includes a rotatable ball mounted within a housing. The ball is rotated by a finger, thumb or palm of the computer operator, and the X- and Y-components of movement are sensed and input into the computer with corresponding movement of the cursor across the display screen. xe2x80x9cMousexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cclickxe2x80x9d buttons are usually located on the trackball housing, although with some models a selection signal is input by pressing the xe2x80x9centerxe2x80x9d key on the standard keyboard. This type of pointing device has been somewhat useful with portable computers because it can be temporarily affixed to one side of the computer case for manipulation by one hand of the computer operator. However, although trackball devices can be removably mounted to the computer case, they still required attachment before use and removal after use and repositioning of the computer operator""s hand during use. It is also noted that some trackball""s are built into the computer keyboard. Nonetheless, these trackball""s required a separate set of xe2x80x9cclickxe2x80x9d buttons for selection of items on the display monitor.
Manufacturers of portable laptop computers, recognizing the need for placing the cursor controlling device in a permanent and more convenient location, have more recently installed a small, stubby button-like joystick at a central position on the computer keyboard, such as at the juncture of the xe2x80x9cg,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9chxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d keys of the standard xe2x80x9cQWERTYxe2x80x9d keyboard. The button-like joystick, also known as a pointing stick, is sensitive to lateral pressure, the amount and direction of which are sensed and input into the computer to cause movement of the cursor, with the speed and direction of cursor movement corresponding to the amount and direction of pressure on the pointing stick. In order to select items on the display screen, upwardly extending xe2x80x9cmousexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cclickxe2x80x9d buttons must be provided somewhere on the computer, typically at a location remote from the pointing stick. This, as with the previously described cursor control devices, is disadvantageous since the hand and fingers of the computer operator must be repositioned in order to actuate the buttons and then be moved again to the proper keyboard position for typing.
Another disadvantage associated with a keyboard-mounted pointing stick is that a communication cable must extend from the pointing stick to a circuit board that provides a power source, amplifiers, and calibration electronics for the pointing stick. The circuit board is spaced from the pointing stick and care must be exercised when installing the cable therebetween. Moreover, the materials that make up the cable, its process of forming and method of attachment to the pointing stick contribute to increased overall cost of the pointing stick.
Examples of patents related to the present invention are as follows, wherein each patent is herein incorporated by reference for related and supporting teachings:
U.S. Patent No. Re. 5,956,018 discloses a compact pointing control stick circuit board assembly having electrical vias.
The foregoing patents reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicants"" acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is expressly stipulated, however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicants"" claimed invention.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a pointing stick for controlling cursor movement on a display screen of a computer system.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide an pointing stick device for controlling cursor movement on a display screen of a computer system that is mountable to a surface of a circuit board.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a surface-mount pointing device for controlling the movement of an object on a display screen that includes a base member and a shaft having a first end and a second end. The first end mounted in the base member. Several sensors are mounted around the shaft for sensing the amount of strain in the shaft that is created in response to an applied force on the shaft in at least a first direction. The sensors generate an electrical signal in response to the applied force. A pair of spaced electrical leads are located on opposing sides of the base member and extend at least partially through the base member. Each of the electrical leads has several inner terminal ends that are electrically connected to at least one of the sensors. Several outer terminal ends extend outwardly of the base member and are shaped for mounting on the surface of a circuit board. One or more electronic components are attached to the first end of the shaft and are electrically connected to one of the inner terminal ends. The electronic component receives the electrical signal from the sensors as an input and generates a conditioned electrical signal as an output.
There has thus been outlined the more important features of the invention so that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and so that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter which will form the subject matter of the appended claims. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the preferred embodiment may readily be used as of basis for designing other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims are regarded as including such equivalent constructions since they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.